Kunoichi Mother of Demi-Gods
by sosa1
Summary: She was loud, obnoxious, and annoying. Poseidon had never understood what mortals meant by 'love at first sight' until he met her. Fem!Naruto
1. My Little Prince

**Hello my future cute followers! I've been reading some Naruto and Percy crossover fanfictions and I was thoroughly disappointed in the fact that their hasn't been a female Naruto having a demi-god child. **

**Well here I am. I shall fix such a mistake. **

**ANywho, tell me if it's shit or not and if I should just get rid of this story and continue the other one.**

**Words: 1,923**

**Date: January 8th, 2020**

* * *

Poseidon could say without a doubt that Natsumi Namikaze was without a doubt the most annoying, loud, obnoxious lady he had ever met.

He was absolutely smitten.

She was independent, carefree, fun, beautiful, and most definitely amazing in the sheets. She had the most beautiful shade of crimson hair to match her fiery personality and eyes so blue that it was as if he was staring into his domain. Not to mention the cute whisker marks she had on each cheek. She had the body of a goddess, and he would know the bodies of goddess' considering his ex-wife is a goddess, with curves in all the right places.

The word that best describes her is unpredictable. He will forever remember the reaction she gave when he admitted to being the Greek God of the Sea, "No way! I had sex with a merman?!"

He was kind of peeved for being referred to as a merman, but he let it slide just that one time.

He could honestly say quite easily that she is the most amazing woman he had ever met in his entire life. A life that spanned across millenniums. She gave him the greatest gift he could ask for. She gave him his son, Percy.

He would find a way to be with her, ancient rules be damned!

* * *

For the past eight years, Aphrodite has been slightly peeved. Scratch that, she was annoyed. How could anyone resist her. She was the most beautiful goddess, more so than Athena and Hera, yet the one god she has been eyeing hasn't even so much as blinked in her direction.

Ares has quite honestly been boring her for the last century or two. She wants something new and exciting. Someone like one of the Big Three. Zeus was a no go because Hera was queen bitch and Hades kind of creeped her out. This left the one and only God of the Sea. It was a well-known fact by all the Olympians other than Zeus and Hades that Poseidon was the strongest. She wanted to feel dominated by someone with such power. Yet everything she tried seemed to go right over his head and she knew wanted to know why. She couldn't even sense the tiniest bit of lust that every Olympian has for her, including the females. What could she say? She's perfect. _'Well Poseidon doesn't seem to think so.' _

Love was her domain yet she couldn't, for the life of her, find out why he doesn't even seem to notice her.

One way or another, she will get what she wants.

* * *

Zeus didn't know what to think.

Ever since around a century ago, when Amphitrite left Poseidon, he had been depressed. The seas were getting storms and boats started sinking more often. That was up until eight years ago. Now, Poseidon has a noticeable bounce in his step. It… bothered him seeing his elder brother so cheerful. He kind of liked gloomy Poseidon because he could gloat about how he had a better wife, but now, it didn't seem to bother him. That kind of scared Zeus. He doesn't like how friendly Poseidon has become with everyone. It was suspicious. If he could, Zeus would bet that he's up to something. Probably trying to take his spot as the king and damnit he couldn't let that happen!

Zeus will find out the reason behind this friendly Poseidon no matter what.

* * *

Natsumi was tapping her foot impatiently. She had always hated the stares people gave her. Back in Konoha, it would be the hateful glares that were aimed at her. Here, it was the lustful eyes of the men around her, even the married ones. With their wives beside them! It bothered her to no end, but the wait was worth it each day after that bell rings where the light of her life would come running towards her with the brightest smile on his face.

She hears the bell ring and perks up excitedly. Out come all the kids excited to see their parents and head on home. One child in particular catches her eye. He has disheveled black hair with bluish-green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He's wearing a black t-shirt with blue pants. He meets her eyes and they both brighten up immediately.

"Mom!"

The joy it brings her when she sees his eyes light up at the sight of her. She picks him up everyday, yet everyday it's the same reaction. This was Percy Namikaze, her 7-year-old son.

"Hello, my little prince," she smiles brightly as she hugs her son, "How was your day?"

"It was great! Ms. Tia brought cookies! It's not as good as your ramen though. Say, can we have ramen now? And the candy store and buy orange candy?"

It was safe to say that Percy has inherited his mothers love for orange and ramen. Percy had also inherited his mother's impulsive behaviour.

Giggling at the speed at which Percy had asked all those questions, she said, "Of course, I make the best ramen -ttebane! How about you help me open up the shop and I'll make you some, and afterwards, if you be good, we'll go see if Sally has some orange candy in stock."

Now that Percy has calmed down from the high he gets after meeting his mother, he realizes the stares that she gets from the other men and is very uncomfortable with their leering. He subconsciously grips his mothers' hand tighter as they walk away.

"Hey, mom? Can we go to Montauk again this weekend?"

Percy absolutely loved spending time with his mother at Montauk. She would take him there to walk by the beach. He always felt safe near water, but he could never explain it. His mother always told him to head to the beach whenever he was in trouble. His mother would always tell him funny stories about her and his dad before he got lost at sea. One thing that Percy hated was seeing the sad look in his mother's eyes whenever she talked about his father. She would try to hide it from him, but he could see it quite clearly. He hates the man for being the reason that his mother gets sad. How could he leave such an awesome mom like her?! It didn't make sense to him.

The first time he saw her get that look, he made the decision then and there that he would be the best son he could possibly be so he could always see her amazing smile.

* * *

Hestia was happy.

She knew that her little brother had broken his vow. Yet she couldn't find it in her to care.

When Amphitrite left him, she was upset that he was upset. She tried her best to get him to be happy again, but nothing seemed to work. Then one day, eight years ago, she saw it. That bright smile that warmed her heart seeing one of her family so happy. He hadn't even seen him this happy when he first married Amphitrite.

She had to know what the cause was for her dearest little brother to be smiling like he had no problems in the world.

So, she followed him.

She found that it was but a mortal girl that made him so happy. She couldn't believe that this one girl would make Poseidon happier than she had ever seen him.

So, she followed her.

Natsumi, which she found out is her name, was one of the kindest and most outgoing mortal she had ever seen. No wonder her baby brother became so happy. She liked this Natsumi. She would be good for her dearest little brother.

Hestia approved.

When she found out little Percy had been born, Hestia was over the moon. She had another nephew to dote on.

She would make sure this one would not end up like all the other demi-god children of the Big Three or her name wasn't Hestia!

* * *

It wasn't everyday you found three kids huddled up in an alley surrounded by flying, screeching human bats. With all the things Natsumi Namikaze had been through, she couldn't find it in herself to be that surprised.

"You kids need any help?"

The female version of Sasuke spoke up, "Nah, we're honestly super. Just couldn't be fucking better."

"Oi, that's not the type of language you should use in front of a little girl -ttebane!"

"Huh?"

The only male present had his fear turn to exasperation hearing his friend arguing with a woman they just met while being surrounded by monsters, "Can we please talk about this later?"

"Oh yea sure. Let me deal with this real quick."

* * *

"Percy! I brought you some friends! Come and meet them."

After some ass-kicking by Natsumi and some introductions, Natsumi decided to bring the trio, Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke, to her house to stay for a while. This is her first time meeting some demi-gods other than her son and she thought it would be the best time to tell Percy the truth.

She really liked Thalia. She looked like the duck-butt emo she considered her brother (although said duck-butt does not consider her his sister due to hormonal reasons), but Thalia acted just like her. She was loud and not afraid to voice her mind. Not to mention she liked pranks. Yup, they would get along just fine.

Annabeth was just adorable. She was rather shy, but that was acceptable considering her being just 7 years old and going through some life-threatening situations. Natsumi couldn't help but think about how well she and Percy would look together. She held her squeal in though. At least she thought she did.

Luke was 12 years old. He was going most definitely going through puberty at the moment, so his stares and blushing face were acceptable. He had just seen one badass woman kick the ass of monsters that so nearly killed them. She was every teenagers wet dream.

"Coming mom!"

They could hear Percy's footsteps descending the stairs excitedly. Once he reached to his mother's side he looked to see the three kids his mother brought with her. He couldn't help but blush seeing the pretty blond-haired girl.

Unfortunately, his mother saw this.

Natsumi squealed as she squeezed Percy into a crushing hug, "My little Prince is growing up so fast -ttebane! Oh, you are just too cute!"

Percy was blushing madly while flailing his arms trying to be released from his dear mother's death grip.

The trio looked at the scene with some amusement and a bit of jealousy. They wished they had a mother just like her.

After a few minutes when Natsumi had finally calmed down, she had a more serious look on her face.

"Percy, it's time I told you the truth about your father."


	2. Stupid Pretty Boys

**Alright fellas, so this chapter is just a flashback to when Natsumi and Poseidon first meet along with other things going on.**

**I literally have nothing planned when it comes to making this story. I just write down whatever comes to mind, so if you have an idea you can put a review down cause I read all reviews.**

**Y'all make me blush with your kind reviews for real.**

**So yea I have nothing planned for chapter 3 and will just go with whatever my remaining three brain cells come up with unless y'all have some cool ideas.**

**Words: 2,361**

**Date: January 21, 2020**

It's been over 90 years since Amphitrite left Poseidon. You would think a god of Poseidon's stature would get over such a thing.

Nope.

Here we find said God of the Sea moping about in a bar in Manhattan.

Pathetically.

A bulb shines over Poseidon's head. He realizes what he needs. A rebound girl. A one-night stand to release the tension. It would be simple. Find the prettiest girl in the bar and sleep with her and leave in the morning. He scans the room and finds a beautiful red head with azure-blue eyes. She is one of the most beautiful mortals he has ever seen. This will be a piece of cake.

* * *

"My name is Natsumi Namikaze! I like miso ramen the best, but pork ramen is nice as well as. Home-cooked ramen is the amazing and instant ramen is pretty good too. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. Why is it called instant ramen if it takes three minutes to cook? I also like shrimp ram-"

This was a mistake.

He should've known that this wasn't going to be easy.

Why is it always the good-looking ones that are the craziest? Zeus must have something to do with this. His younger brother is always trying to fuck with him. Gloating about how his wife is faithful.

Damn brat.

At least his ex-wife wasn't his sister.

"-en, though it's not as good as miso ramen. Hello? You there?

"I'm sorry, you say something?" He expected her to freak about being disrespectful and leave.

What he did not expect was the boisterous laughter to occur afterwards.

Maybe she isn't so bad.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day together and honestly, Poseidon enjoyed himself immensely. Even that was an understatement. She was nothing like he expected when he first laid eyes on her. She had the body to almost rival Aphrodite, but she was more likely to be friends with Artemis rather than said Goddess of Love. She was the definition of a tomboy. She was funny, cute, nice, kind, carefree, cool, pretty, hot, beautiful.

Shit.

He was falling for her. Hard

She was supposed to be a rebound.

He hadn't even thought about his ex-wife at all. Amphitrite who?

Oh no no no no. This wasn't supposed to happen, but for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. He had laughed more today than in his entire marriage.

In the end he didn't even sleep with her.

He's actually having another date this Saturday at the local roller-skating rink.

Gaah. Oh well.

He knew his dearest big sister Hestia would be happy for him.

* * *

Natsumi was having a tough day. Another one of her sealing attempts blew up in her face.

Ugh. She was getting nowhere near in returning home.

She decides to drink out her sorrows at a bar.

When she sits down, she sees a pretty boy heading her way.

Shit.

She doesn't know how to act in a situation like this. This has never happened to her before.

Sure, some guys came up to her and gave her presents after the war, but that was just to say thank you right? There was no way they liked her. Right? It was weird how none of the guys gave presents to Sasuke when he helped just as much though.

She decides she'll play it cool. Play a little hard to get. Make him work for it. Go with the mysterious route.

* * *

"My name is Natsumi Namikaze! I like miso ramen the best, but pork ramen is nice as well as. Home-cooked ramen is the amazing and instant ramen is pretty good too. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. Why is it called instant ramen if it takes three minutes to cook? That's one thing I hate, the three minutes to cook the instant ramen. I also like shrimp ramen, though it's not as good as miso ramen. Hello? You there?"

Gaah. So much for the mysterious type. He even zoned out after her ramen filled rant. How dare he? It was the food of the gods!

"I'm sorry, you say something?"

She paused. For a solid 4 seconds. Then she laughed the hardest she had ever laughed since accidentally coming to this world. The pretty boy was just like Kakashi. Maybe he isn't so bad.

She had the best time in the two years she's been here. She's never been on a date before. She should've gone on one sooner if she knew this was how much fun they were.

He was kind, handsome, fun, easygoing, nice, cute, hands-

Wait.

She was falling for him. Hard.

She wasn't supposed to form bonds here. She was going to leave once she found out how to get back. What was she thinking?

Yet, for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Tsunade-baachan always told her to find a man.

She expected the guy to be an emotionless bastard like Sasuke, but he was fun to be around. Don't get her wrong, it's not like Sasuke isn't fun. No. Wait. Sasuke isn't fun. He is so boring. All he speaks is 'Hn'.

She's having another date with him at a roller-skating rink this Saturday. Hopefully it'll be fun. Though first, she needs to find out what roller-skating is.

* * *

Sasuke is annoyed.

It's been 6 months since Natsumi had just disappeared off the face of the Elemental Nations.

He was finally going to ask her out on a date. She would have obviously said yes. Who wouldn't?

He had already planned out their future. He would ask her, she would say yes. They would date until she became hokage where he would propose during her inauguration. Simple. But Fate just likes to fuck with him.

God, he sounded like old Neji.

He kind of feels bad for Sakura though. She's been chasing after him since their Genin days. He would admit that she is pretty, but she isn't Natsumi. Natsumi is like the light in his dull, dark life. She is his spark. She is the fan to his flames.

He would be damned if he gave up looking for her. No one is going to stop him. No one.

* * *

The Elemental Nations is in a state of panic.

Their saviour, Natsumi Namikaze, has disappeared for over 6 months. Many scouting teams have been sent from each of the 5 great nations in order to locate her whereabouts. Konoha, of course, is using most of their manpower to search for Natsumi now that the 5 great nations have formed an alliance together. The toads have been unable to reverse summon her. Karin hasn't found even a small trial with her Mind's Eye of the Kagura. People are terrified, thinking that there is someone strong enough to kidnap the supposed to strongest person in the world.

Everyone is praying for their saviour to be safe.

* * *

The Fates are mad.

Who dares mess with their Yarn!

The Yarn is absolute! The Yarn speaks nothing but the truth!

But this, this read-headed fiend dares to make a mockery of their Yarn!

This is the first time the Yarn has failed. Poseidon is supposed to fall in love with Sally Jackson, not the red-headed hussy who disrespects Yarn! What's even worse is that their beautiful Yarn can't even even determine the fate of said hussy.

They, the Fates, are fated to be unable to determine the fate of the red head.

The tides are turning, and the great prophecy is changing.

But is it for the better?

* * *

Lady Gaia is ecstatic.

This lovely read-headed woman, or sage as she calls herself, is amazing.

This woman is purifying her earth for her, all by just sitting their and meditating. She loves it. The pleasure Gaia feels after every one of her meditating sessions is utter bliss. Maybe humans aren't so bad after all. Lady Gaia will forever be in this sage's debt. She hasn't felt this great in centuries.

Gaia will make sure to keep her lovely sage safe. Her and any future spawn. The sage deserves it. The earth will protect for as long as they are alive.

Maybe, just maybe, she doesn't need to take over the Olympians and start a new era.

Maybe.

* * *

It was a year later

"I'm pregnant!"

Shit.

He broke his vow.

"Uhh honey, you know how I told you about me being the God of the Sea and all that fun stuff?"

"Yes yes I remember you telling me that you're a Merman. Are you not excited about having a child?" Tears were starting to gather in her eyes as she pouted.

Shit.

She had to make the face that could make even the man with the hardest resolve and strongest will crumble.

"No no no no. Not at all! I'm ecstatic! But… you see… the thing is…"

"OI teme just say it already!"

"Isworeavowtoneverhavedemigodchildreneveragainandgodsarentallowedtobewiththeirchildrensoihavetoleaveyouoncehesborn."

"…"

"…"

"Can you repeat that?"

"Isworeavowtoneverhavedemigodchildreneveragainandgodsar-"

"IDIOT! Say it slowly!"

"… I swore a vow to never have children aga-"

"Well too motherfucking bad. You knocked me up, so you take responsibility!"

"Wellllll you see, Gods aren't allowed to help their children due to the ancient laws in place, so once they are born, we have to leave."

"…"

"…Um, you there?"

"TEME!"

* * *

"SALLY HELP ME!"

Sally Jackson had never found an odder specimen in her life.

Said odd specimen is her best friend, Natsumi Namikaze.

"I can't bend over to pick up the instant ramen packet!"

And honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know, I don't think you should be having ramen all the time while pregnant."

"WHAT?! How dare you Sally Jackson say to me, a ramen connoisseur, not to eat ramen. That's like telling someone not to breathe. See how stupid you sound now?"

Yes, of course Sally was the stupid one.

"Uh yeah, my bad."

She doesn't know how one so hyperactive could live off of ramen as her main source of nutrients. She's never understood the way a red heads brain functioned.

"So, do you know the gender? Or are you planning on it being a surprise?"

"Ahhh, it's going to be a boy! I've always wanted boy. I don't really know why so don't ask cause I couldn't tell you. Kyaaahhhh, my little prince is going to be so cute!"

Did she just squeal? Must be the hormones.

* * *

"Hey fuzzball?"

Kurama sighed. He knew it was a lost cause to correct her stupid nickname for him. She would never stop no matter how many times he tries to.

"Can you check if little Percy is healthy?"

Hmmm, maybe he could blackmail her into not calling him fuzzball in order for him to check. Nah. If there is one thing the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune is afraid of, it would be an angry Natsumi. An angry Natsumi is the same as an angry Kushina, who made even the almighty Yellow Flash, the man that sealed him, the strongest biju, cower in fear.

"Alright fine brat. Yea he's fine, no need to worry."

"Hey Kurama?"

Hmm, what's this? She called him by his real name.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be Percy's godfather? Or I guess godfox, or whatever the hell."

"Of course I, the almighty Kyuubi-sama, who can destroy mountains with the flick of my tail or create craters the size of a village with the stomp of my paw or-"

"Stupid baka-Kitsune! Just answer the damn question!" Natsumi fumes.

"I would love to Natsumi," Kurama answers with as soft a smile as a giant nine-tailed fox the size of a skyscraper could muster.

"Thanks, Kurama. It means a lot to me. More than you know."

* * *

"Hey Poseidon? How about we go back to my temple and break in the new bed I bought." Aphrodite seductively said with her charmspeak on full blast.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" This time it was an honest mistake. He was too busy thinking about Natsumi and his future son Percy. He can't wait to see how he'll grow up even though he sadly won't be there with him. He knows he'll eventually be one of the legends that will be talked about for centuries to come.

He will be his son after all.

Ughh. It's been like this for over a year now. Damnit she's never tried this hard before. Was she getting ugly?! Pfft, of course not. She was the fairest of them all. Just ask her mirror.

With a harrumph, she stomped back to her temple muttering something about 'stupid pretty boy sea urchins.'

Poseidon is confused, '_Was it something I said,' _he thought. Oh well. He decided to think about what gifts he'll secretly give to young Percy in the future without his little bratty brother knowing. As if he doesn't know about Thalia. He, of course, wouldn't hurt that girl. That would be hypocritical. She'll might just be used later in the future for blackmailing purposes.

She seems like a sweet girl though.

* * *

**So yeah.**

**I might do a time skip next chapter from the first chapter. What I mean is Percy is 7 in the first chapter, next chapter he is 9.**

**Not too sure though. **

**Y'all let me know**

**Peace:)**


	3. Don't Fuck with a Mother

**Alright fellas so idk if you noticed but last chapter I said it was 2 years since natsumi had been thrown into the new york, but with sasuke I said it was 6 months.**

**This is cause time moves faster in this world by four times the speed. so now its been 12 years for Natsumi, but only 3 for the elemental nations and Sasuke.**

**I need some help with how I'm going to have the interaction between sasuke and natsumi go. I was thinking both poseidon and sasuke meet her at the same time and some shit goes down but I rlly don't know how to make that work**

**so yea in the first chapter Percy is 7 **

**now he's 9**

**It's 1:03 am where i live right now so technically i have a math exam today yet here I am posting a chapter.**

**but math is easy for me anyways so you're welcome if you're excited for this chapter**

**but dont expect one for awhile after this because i have an accounting exam on monday that i am going to be thoroughly fucked for.**

**One person was asking if there were going to be any lemons and there most definitely will not be any. This is a T rated fiction and I really don't feel comfortable writing about Natsumi getting penetrated by the god of the sea**

**Words: 2,253**

**Date: January 23, 2020**

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yes, my little prince?"

"What's porn?"

Now Luke had lived on the streets for 3 years prior to the 2 years Natsumi had taken them in. During those three years, he had faced some of the worst monsters that would make most demi-gods scream in terror, head-on. So, due to such a lifestyle, it would take a lot to scare Luke.

"Where did you learn that from sweetie?" Natsumi asks with an all too sweet smile on her face.

"I heard it from Luke."

Luke was absolutely terrified. The little brat must be getting back at him for something. For what, he doesn't know.

"Excuse me for a second honey."

Luke was debating whether or not to make a run for it. Facing off against hellhounds sounded much better than an angry Natsumi. He remembers the one time he ate one of her instant ramen packets. That was not a good day for him. Just before Luke could run away, a hand forcefully grabbed him by the back of his neck. Luke shrieked.

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY WON'T SAVE YOU LUKE! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"HELP ME!"

Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth had gathered together to watch Natsumi chase around Luke with a frying pan in one hand.

"Don't you think we should help Luke out?" Annabeth suggested.

Thalia snorted, "You really willing to get in the way of that?" That being an angry Natsumi with her fiery red hair floating in different directions as if it had a mind of its own. That was another trait she had inherited from her mother.

"Yeah, you're right."

A loud shriek can be heard from Luke's direction as they heard another clang from the frying pan hitting its mark.

It was just another day in the Namikaze household.

* * *

The Yarn has yet again been foiled by that blasted woman!

The future traitor turned hero should be in Camp Half-blood with Athena's spawn while Zeus' daughter should have turned into a tree. Instead they were taken in two years ago by that harlot!

Grrr. What was the point anymore? What reason did the Fates have to exist if this annoying red head was just going to ruin everything.

The Fates are not happy. Not one bit.

* * *

Luke, being fourteen, and Thalia, being thirteen, now work with Natsumi at her small ramen restaurant, Namikaze Ramen, on the days they don't have school as a way of saying thank you for taking them in when she didn't have to. Natsumi had said it was no big deal and that they didn't need to pay her back, but one look from a pouting Thalia made her crumble.

They became servers for the restaurant.

"What the shit Luke! This is your side of the restaurant!"

"Since when did we split it vertically? Its always been horizontally sparky!"

"The fuck did you just call me twinkle toes?"

"You heard me loud and clear sparkles!"

They connected foreheads, lightning shooting from each others' eyes.

Sometimes, Natsumi wished she was an emotionless bastard like Itachi and Sasuke. Stupid cute little children and their stupid puppy faces.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! You two are making a fool of yourselves."

All around the restaurant, you can see the men and women giggling at the sight of the two teenagers' bickering.

Thalia's and Luke's faces immediately became flushed and went back to the kitchen to get the new orders for the waiting customers. A lot of the customers came to the restaurant to see their antics. It was thoroughly entertaining.

Natsumi huffed. Why couldn't the two be more like cute little Annabeth. She's such a sweet girl.

* * *

Athena was smiling.

Annabeth was such a sweet girl.

Athena was thankful towards the red-headed lady who took her and the other two in. She knew that her son was the son of Poseidon, but she wouldn't rat him out. His wife, after all, was taking care of her little Annabeth even when she didn't need to.

After she first took her in, Athena first looked into her to see if she was a good role-model. She realized that she couldn't have found anyone better. Athena had never seen a mortal as kind and caring as Natsumi Namikaze. She was an extremely benevolent lady who did something for anyone, even strangers, without asking for anything in return. Not to mention the way she kicked the shit out of those empousai's.

She would be good for Annabeth to learn from.

Athena decided she would make a stop at the little ramen stand she owns. She wonders what gets Natsumi so excited over a little bowl of broth and noodles.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy were sitting in one of the empty booths at the restaurant while Luke and Thalia worked for Natsumi. Annabeth was going on about the architecture of the Nashville Parthenon when someone clear their throat beside them.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could sit with you two lovely children?"

The lady had stormy grey eyes, the same shade as Annabeth's, with silky raven-black hair reaching down to her waist. She had flawless pale skin. She was wearing a yellow, strapless sundress that showed off her long and smooth legs. She was all in all beautiful. Annabeth, for some reason, felt some sort of attraction towards the lady so she decided to accept her request.

Natsumi, from the corner of her eye, saw the lady sit with Percy and Annabeth and immediately knew who she was. She decided to allow the mother to bond with her daughter. She was wondering if Poseidon would one day come and do the same thing. Natsumi missed him dearly as there wasn't a day that went by where she wouldn't think of him. Oh shit. Would she tell the Olympians about Percy? She needed to have a chat with her.

* * *

Sasuke, for the past 3 years since Natsumi had disappeared, had run himself ragged switching from dimension to dimension in search of the bright red head. He had fallen to chakra exhaustion many times looking for her. He wouldn't give up. He had been through many dimensions, with most of them not even having chakra in them. He was going to call it quits for the day after this next one. When he stepped out of the portal, he looked around. He was in some place called Los Angeles. He sat down in a meditative position to see if he can feel chakra when he felt a very tiny pulse from far away.

'_Could it be?'_

It was very far away, about a couple months walk, but it would be worth it. First though, he needed to find information about this dimension.

* * *

"Hello ma'am, welcome to Namikaze Ramen, home to New York's finest ramen. How may I help you today?" Thalia's asked the new lady sitting with Annabeth and Percy. She was a bit put-off at the fact that the lady would sit beside two children when there were other open seats, so she decided to keep a close eye on her.

"Hello to you too …"

"Thalia Grace"

Athena decided to order the miso ramen with pork slices. After she ordered, she decided to start a conversation with her daughter to get to know her better.

"So, Annabeth, I heard that you're interested in the Nashville Parthenon."

Annabeth was confused at first because she never told the pretty lady her name, but then her face brightened as she was interested in architecture as well.

* * *

Percy was so bored!

How can Annabeth talk about the material of a building for so long? Where was the fun in that? He wanted to go fishing, but mama said that they couldn't go alone and that they would all go after closing. He couldn't wait! Then this pretty lady comes and talks about buildings with Annabeth. How could they both be interested in something so boring. He decided to make a quick escape and go bother his mother.

"Excuse me, but I'll be right back."

He scurried off towards the kitchen where his mama was cooking. He was greeted to the sight of three of his mother's staring at him.

"Uhhhh, which ones the real one?"

"I'm in the back Percy," the melodious voice of his mother calls out.

"Mama! Can we do something? I'm bored! Annabeth is talking about buildings again."

Natsumi understood her son. She got extremely bored as well when Annabeth went on one of her architectural tangents.

"Why don't you help me make the food for the lady talking to Annabeth?"

"Okay!" Percy loved cooking with his mother. He always got to taste test to see if the food was good. His mother said he always was a big help and that wouldn't have been as good without him. He, of course, knew that he was amazing.

* * *

Athena was having an amazing time. Her daughter was so smart. She was so proud. She was so knowledgeable in many different things and so they immediately bonded. She was about to ask her thoughts on Greek mythology when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turns around, annoyed and was about to tell off the culprit for ruining her mother-daughter bonding time, when she realised it was Natsumi.

"Excuse me, but may I speak with you privately?" Athena obliged considering she was taking care of her daughter.

When they got to a secluded area, Natsumi began speaking in a serious tone.

"I know who you are, Athena, and I know you know who Percy is. What I want to know is what you're going to do with this information."

Athena was startled to say the least. From her observations, Natsumi was always bright and kind, but this Natsumi had the eyes of a warrior. She obviously wasn't going to do anything about Percy, but she wanted to see how Natsumi would react.

"Now what would you do if I told you I would have to tell the rest of the Olympians?" She expected Natsumi to be startled and scared.

Natsumi smiled, but it wasn't the foxy smile that everyone was used to. No, this was a smile that promised pain and suffering, "Well, it's quite simple really. I would kill you."

Athena did not expect that. Suddenly an immense pressure was placed upon her shoulders as if she was in Atlas' place, holding up the sky. She was brought to her knees, as she was unprepared for such a force to hit her. This wom- no, this monster was able to bring her, an Olympian, to her knees. For the first time in a long time, Athena was scared.

"W-who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a mother to four demi-gods." The weight seemingly disappeared, and Athena stood back up. She tried to save face.

"Well, it was never my intention of telling anyone anyways as you are the one taking care of my daughter, and therefore, I am in your debt," Athena said back in her usual confident tone, though she was still scared of the woman in front of her.

"You don't owe me anything. It's a pleasure taking care of Annabeth."

"Either way, you still have my thanks. I will be taking my leave now." Athena headed off, but not before saying goodbye to Annabeth.

Athena is the goddess of intelligence. She knows seemingly all, but there was one thing she learned today. It was to never to fuck with Natsumi Namikaze.

* * *

Poseidon saw the interaction between Natsumi and Athena from his palace in Atlantis.

This was one of the reasons as to why he fell in love with her. She was just as fiery as he remembered her to be, if not more so. She was unafraid to go against anybody, even an Olympian. It's not like she didn't have the power to back it up though. He knew about Natsumi's past, she told him herself. Hell, she could probably beat Poseidon himself.

He misses her dearly. '_Soon, my love. I'll be with you very soon.'_

* * *

**Like i said last chapter, i just go with the flow and i don't really have anything planned so make some sugestions in the comments.**


	4. The Holy Wheat!

**Well cuties, it's been a hot minute. I've been studying for exams and applying to uni's so I have a valid excuse. BUT GUESS WHAT.**

**I've got into two that I've applied to so far so its going good but they aren't my first choice. Still it's better than nothing and their's still time for them to maybe accept me.**

**Fingers crossed.**

**And, gosh, you guys give me such nice reviews. **

**I love all y'all.**

**Except for that one fucker who said Percy shouldn't be born cause he has a different mother. **

**It's fanfiction my man/woman/person, shit doesn't have to make sense.**

**I'm telling you guys this right now:**

**Sasuke will NOT be bashed. I am not a fan of bashing. He'll be in a tough situation but Natsumi still loves him in a familial way**

**I don't have much planned and I make it up on the spot so you guys can tell me what you want to see in the reviews.**

**Anywho, on to the story**

**Words: 2,042**

**Date: February 17, 2020**

Aphrodite was feeling down from another somewhat rejection from Poseidon.

She calls it a somewhat rejection because the bastard doesn't even realize she's trying to get in his pants. Seriously, how dense can one person get?

Feeling the need to have her ego boosted, Aphrodite heads to her shrine to talk to her mirror. Her shrine is just like a Barbie Dream House. Everything inside is pink. Pink walls, pink ceiling, pink sheets, pink mattress, pink everything. Aphrodite stands in front of her mirror,

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Expecting a picture of herself in skimpy lingerie, she is shocked to find a red head with blue eyes and a sizeable bust.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck?" How dare her own mirror betray her like this. How can this pathetic mortal be prettier than she, the Goddess of Beauty?

Who is this wench?

* * *

The fates understand what Aphrodite is going through.

Stupid redheads.

* * *

Aphrodite heads to the throne room with her mirror in hand and calls an emergency meeting for all the Olympians to attend. Many flashes of lights occur as each Olympian ends up on their throne with Dionysius being the last one and only partially awake.

Lazy bastard.

They all look to see Aphrodite completely fuming and were somewhat uncomfortable. They don't like making Aphrodite angry as the power she holds over their children's love lives scare them. Even Artemis doesn't like to get on her bad side in case she decides to make her hunter's fall in love.

Aphrodite clears her throat and starts to address her fellow Olympians, "I have come here to ask you all about this mortal that my mirror has shown me." She would never tell them that the mirror said she was prettier than her. No way. She was much too prideful.

She observed the reactions of each Olympian, many were confused but two of them. She had finally found out why Poseidon had not noticed her advances after seeing the longing and loving look on his face which then turned into fear. Most likely fearful of people finding out about her no doubt. Aphrodite would keep this to herself and find this bitch.

The reaction that confused her was Apollo. He seemed absolutely terrified when he saw the picture of her. He yelped out loud and ran away screaming demon.

Oh well. He was always a quirky individual.

Artemis wondered if she accidentally dropped him on the head when she helped her mother deliver birth. The other Olympians just left it be knowing Apollo was a special Olympian.

Aphrodite getting the answers she wanted huffed, turned around and marched off back to her temple to scheme of different ways to humiliate the whore.

* * *

It is the first day of school after the summer break for kids.

We can hear the chatter of parents wishing their children luck as they start a new year. It is a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

"My babies are leaving me!" Natsumi screams as she grabs Annabeth and Percy into a death hug.

Percy sighs, this happens every year he goes to school. His mother always overreacted. The past couple of years, it tripled due to adopting Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke. He doesn't mid too much though. It just shows how much his mother loved them. It does get on his nerves a bit though.

"Mama, we're only gone for six hours of the day. You're going to see us afterwards."

"It's six hours too long -ttebane!"

After squeezing the lights out of the two of them for a few minutes, she moves on to Thalia and Luke who she grabs their heads and brings them tightly to her chest, hugging them against heavenly orbs of flesh.

"Ey shprkles, dis ish 'ery co'fterble," comes the intelligent assessment from Luke, looking as if he's in Nirvana.

"Ou 'ight, ish co'fier 'dan my piwow," replies Thalia with the same expression.

Men look on in jealousy, wishing they were in the same position as the two teens.

Natsumi releases the two and slaps them both on the back of their heads, "Perverts!"

Luke jumps back, pointing a finger at her in dramatic fashion with an affronted look, "As if you have the right to talk you smut reading closet pervert!"

"S-s-shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"

* * *

_Flashback 1 month ago_

Luke has never felt more betrayed in his life.

"All those times you called me a pervert… when you're one yourself!"

Luke had snuck into Natsumi's room and found a book called Icha Icha, which is a smut book.

"OI! My godfather made those. I don't read them I just keep them as a memento,"

"Oh really, then why was it open on your study table?" Luke fought back.

Natsumi blanched and stuttered helplessly, "Sh-shut up! I just read for the plot!"

"Closet pervert!"

_Flashback end_

* * *

Natsumi moved on as if nothing happened, "I'm going to miss you all so much."

Natsumi watched as they entered the school and turned around to head to her Maserati.

What could she say? The ramen business is booming.

* * *

A miniature black and purple black hole appears in a deserted area in southern California as a group of people step out.

After gaining information on the new dimension that Sasuke had found, he decided to head back to gather up all of Natsumi's friends to come with him. Everyone was eager to hopefully be able to see Natsumi again after over two and a half years. Stepping out of the portal are the Konoha 12 minus Natsumi and Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, and Killer Bee.

"Finally! It's been so long since we've seen her! I bet she hasn't changed a bit. She's probably still the same tomboy we all know and love," squeals Ino.

"Hn."

"I bet she's a total babe now!" says Kiba excitedly until he starts screaming in pain, "What was that Kiba-kun?" whispers menacingly the normally quiet and polite Hinata.

"Nothing!"

"Hmph that's what I thought."

"Shut up brats. Uchiha, hurry up and show us where she is," says Tsunade, quickly losing her patience.

"Hn. She's pretty far from what I can tell. It's going to take us over a month to get there. People don't have chakra in this world so we can't use any jutsu's or we'll attract too much attention."

"Holy shit. He spoke multiple complete sentences instead of the signature grunt."

Sakura knows why he's much more vocal now. She knows that he's in love with Natsumi, and honestly Sakura isn't bothered about it anymore. She used to be, but she's moved on now and realized it really isn't worth it anymore.

"Hn."

"Let's hurry up and go cause Killer Bee is ready to put on a show, yoooo!"

* * *

Aphrodite had located the wicked red-headed witch. She owns this dinky little ramen shop. She was going to show that slut who the baddest bitch in town is. As if this harlot could pose a threat to her. She bets she's the type of woman who sleeps around with any guy she sees (even though Aphrodite herself is that type of woman).

Aphrodite's going to give the hussy a piece of her mind!

* * *

She couldn't do it!

Gaaahhh. She's just so nice and friendly. How could you expect her to do such horrific things to such an angel?

When she approached her, the red head realized she was mad and offered her some cake. Where she got a cake in a ramen shop? She has no idea, but it's the thought that matters. Aphrodite loves sweets!

But she could not just let this slide. She would not be bribed! She was strong willed! Until she some how used some therapy technique on her and Aphrodite broke down into a sobbing mess talking about her marriage problems with Hephaestus and how she never wanted to get married to him in the first place to her relationship with Ares.

Oh, sue her! It's not Aphrodite's fault the girl is such a good listener.

They're even having a girl's night out this Saturday. Aphrodite's so excited. Natsumi even told her to bring Hestia!

* * *

Natsumi, her whole life, has always loved gardening and farming. She doesn't know why but it just seemed to calm her down. Especially wheat. She loves wheat. It is trait that she gained from her father.

* * *

_Flashback_

"You always wonder why I call you girly. Well this is why Minato."

Kushina walks out to her backyard and is welcomed to the sight of her husband in a green apron tending to his miniature wheat farm. The backyard is beautiful. Minato has been taking care of it for two years creating flower beds, planting flowers that he brought home from the different countries he visited during his missions. Yet, with all these exotic flowers, his pride and joy is his wheat farm. For some reason, Minato always grew his own wheat. He made bread, noodles, cereal, and many other wheaty goodness products.

"What's so girly about this? Farming and gardening are unisex! Everyone can enjoy the wondrous science that is agriculture."

Kushina sweat dropped at the passion Minato delivered his speech about farming. Minato is a soft-spoken man outside of his duty as a Hokage and shinobi. Therefore, it is odd to see him so passionate about his farm, "Alright Minato-chan."

"I also do it for my mother."

This gained Kushina's interest. She has known Minato for over two decades, yet she hadn't heard a thing about his family. She assumed he never knew who they were considering he's an orphan.

"My mother loved farming, especially wheat. I guess I got that same love and passion from her. It's really fun you know. I can show you the way of the wheat!"

"Fine, show me your stupid wheat -ttebane."

Two hours later

Kushina had never felt so enlightened. The wheat is truly magnificent. Minato had shown her the way of the wheat and now she would not go back to her wheatless life. Farming and gardening aren't girly. They're unisex!

_Flashback end_

* * *

When Natsumi had met her mother when fighting Kurama, she had told her about her father's love for wheat came from his mother. She had always wondered, since then, how he knew her grandmother loved wheat.

She had created a book on the holy way of the wheat.

It's a New York Times bestseller.

It sells better than Icha Icha.

It's holy wheatness is spreading throughout the world and soon everyone will convert to the way of the wheat.

* * *

**Thou shalt pray to it's wholey grainness (see what i did with the wholey, cause whole grain, please laugh)**

**Well that concludes this chapter.**

**Oh and the reason Luke is really OOC is because he no longer hates the Olympians. Of course I'll talk about that later but it has to do with Natsumi's therapy jutsu. Luke is the happiest he's ever been currently.**

**That's not to say that he loves the gods, but he just doesn't hate them.**

**Like I say every chapter fellas, I don't have much planned and I make it up on the spot so you guys can tell me what you want to see in the reviews**

**See y'all next chapter:)**


End file.
